Scarf of the Universe
by Disney United
Summary: One day, whist having some alone time in Agrabah's main square, Jasmine stumbles across a mysterious and enchanting gypsy woman. Warning: femslash.


_For ScarlettArcher_

Jasmine loved walking around the city of Agrabah. She had made it a habit of hers, to go to the bazaar, ever since she was old enough to be allowed some "alone time" away from the countless guards. Her father (and probably everyone else) assumed she just relaxed in the gardens, or some other secluded place within the palace walls. They didn't know the extent of her desires for freedom, for independence, and (most importantly) adventure.

So in that limited amount of time she was allotted, she escaped. Through the streets she would fly, running as fast as she could until she was sure no guards had followed her. In the darkness of an alleyway, she would make sure her disguise was in place, her dark elegant hair tucked away, before she would make her way out into the throngs of people.

That was one of the reasons she loved to leave the palace: The people. They were so unique, so different, so diverse...it was incredible for her to see so many different faces mulling about, with those faces hiding the hearts and souls of their bearers. After seeing the same faces every day, she loved this change. She loved to imagine the details of these peoples' lives - their stories - and how they were all interconnected.

Sometimes, that's all she would do. She'd stand off somewhere, out of the way, and make up lives for the countless people that walked past her.

Often times she'd want to go out and actually talk and interact with the people...but the courage to do such a thing escaped her.

At least...it had until that one day.

It had been a normal day of escaping the palace; she had found herself in the city center, and was watching the trading of the merchants that were near by her. It was entertaining, sure, but Jasmine was growing bored.

Suddenly, a bright flash of color amidst the grays, browns, and otherwise dull clothing caught my attention, as well as several other peoples', it seemed. A crowd was starting to gather around the area she had seen the flash of color.

Cautiously, Jasmine walked over to the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever was drawing everyone's attention. However, Jasmine's height (or lack thereof) left her unable to see over the mass of people.

A couple women cut through from the front of the crowd, both of their noses turned up.

"How atrocious," one said, shaking her head.

"Absolutely disgusting," the other one agreed. "I swear, those gypsy woman are worse than the harem girls."

Jasmine watched the women go, before turning back to the crowd, her curiosity peaked. As gracefully as she could manage, Jasmine ducked under and around a few of the people, trying to work her way to where the other women had been.

However, she tripped over her cloak, tumbling through the crowd and landing in the center of the circle the people had formed.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice questioned from above her. Jasmine blushed furiously, ducking her head as she climbed to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm...fine..." Jasmine looked at the person who had spoken, her eyes wide.

The speaker had been a young woman, perhaps a little older than Jasmine. She wore brightly colored clothing, of long flowing skirts with tight shirts and bangles; she was obviously what had been the source of the bright colors Jasmine had glimpsed earlier. But it wasn't the curvaceous form of the girl that truly caught Jasmine's attention; no, it was the girl's eyes.

They were a deep emerald green color, a strange contrast with her dark skin. Black, curly, and coarse, but gorgeous hair framed her thin face, with a thin smile reeking of both kindness and mischief painted on her lips.

"Are you sure?" she questioned, a small humored smile gracing her expression. "You seem a bit dazed."

Jasmine's eyes widened a hot flush overtaking her features. Never had she felt this flustered before - even in the presence of foreign dignitaries, she kept her cool.

But there was a world of differences between foreign dignitaries and this mysterious gypsy girl. All the others...they seemed so washed out and lifeless, as though whatever tasks they had been gifted with had had made them so weary.

But this girl...she was so colorful and vibrant, beautiful and free...the mystified Jasmine.

"I'm fine," Jasmine finally said, though it was no more than a whisper. The gypsy girl smirked, though something sparked in those dazzling eyes of hers, before she twirled away, back to the center of the circle.

Jasmine blinked, as the spell was broken. The noise of the square that she hadn't even noticed before came rushing back to her ears, as well as the jostling of the crowd around her.

Jasmine soon tuned out everything once again, though, as the girl began to dance.

She was graceful, her movements flowing, though somehow also abrupt. She twirled about, colors flying, leaping through the air as though she was completely weightless. She kept marvelous rhythm, even with the uneven clapping of the crowd drowning out the sound of the bells and other metals strung to her.

Jasmine wasn't sure for how long she watched - it could have been hours, for all she knew.

In fact, it probably was, for when she broke free of the spell once again, the crowd had dispersed, leaving only her and the gypsy.

As though sensing Jasmine's presence of mind returning, the gypsy girl stopped her dancing, facing Jasmine. She tilted her head to the side, curiously.

"You enjoyed my dancing?" she asked, though it hardly sounded like a question.

Jasmine gave a slight nod, before bowing her head, a bit ashamed. Gypsies were known as thieves, often tricking or charming perfectly good people out of their money. And here she was, becoming completely entranced.

"That's all it was, you know. Dancing," the gypsy said. Jasmine blinked in shock. "And I didn't just read your mind right there, either. That was just an educated guess."

Jasmine had to laugh. She didn't know why, but the absurdity of it all just overwhelmed her momentarily.

The gypsy laughed as well, moving closer to Jasmine. "You're different. Most people watch me with eyes full of lust and shame, but you...I don't know."

"I don't know either," Jasmine admitted. There was a slight pause, before she spoke once again. "You're different from other gypsies too. Your dancing...it's beautiful."

The gypsy girl gave Jasmine a curious look. She paused, before untucking a scarf from her waistband, holding it out to Jasmine.

"Take this."

Jasmine looked between the gypsy and the scarf, confused. "Why?"

"This scarf...it's special." The gypsy reached forward, tying the multicolored scarf with starry pattern around Jasmine's wrist. "It binds people together. Take it as a promise."

"A promise for what?"

The gypsy smiled slightly, before kissing Jasmine's hand. "A promise to meet again."

And with that, the gypsy seemed to vanish into thin air, leaving Jasmine with a promise and a scarf.

**_A/N I really like this! I may make a short multi-chap sequel...but I don't know yet! I hope you enjoyed this!_**

**_If you have any requests for a story in any Disney-Pixar animated fandom...feel free to request!_**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
